


Memories before the Aftermath

by orphan_account



Series: Slenderverse And Creepypasta [6]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Mild Blood, Missing Persons, Self-Hatred, Suicide, You're going to cry a lot while reading this i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everything is fine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories before the Aftermath

 Authors Note: OH MY GOSH I GOT AN IPOD 5 TODAY I AM SO HAPPY. Ahem..in other news, i intend to write a shit ton more Marble Hornets fanfictions along with FNAF ones. [I like to cry apparently] I listened to Memorial by Bring Me The Horizon and Autumn Tree by Milo Greene on repeat while writing this. :)

Pills in hand, he uploaded the last video. The last time he would ever see the channel he hated. The last time he would be here.

 As it uploaded, he took a second in the dim-lit car to look at what they've been through. He scrolled through the videos and ToTheArk's, he saw how much suffering and pain he had put everyone through. It was him all along, and he knew it deep down in his being.

 He looked through the videos, clicking on some and watching them. Memories flooded back into his mind which made his eyes water, and his hands quake. He saw Alex, how much _suffering_ he must have endured Tim didn't even wanna think about. He saw videos he hadn't seen before, ones with Alex with blood running down his face and a shadow in the background that made him shiver. He saw himself with that...mask, in Jay's hotel room, watching him. He saw the time that Alex broke his leg, and the time that he woke up in the middle of nowhere. He couldn't remember some parts that took place in the videos, making him question if they were even real or not. But that didnt matter anymore, as Alex had gone missing. He sighed to himself as the final entry was uploaded. He took another minute to scroll through the videos and make sure everything was....fine.

 He shut off the computer.

 He closed his eyes and sighed.

 He looked at the pills in his hands.

 He stepped out of the car, and walked into Rosswood park one last time.

 He saw places that were eerily familiar, although he could not remember being there. Images of Brian flushed back into his mind, along with blood and unhappiness. He cringed at himself but continued to walk. After a while, the sun had set and it was almost completely dark, save for the little specks of white in the night sky. He had walked for a while more before he had found what he was looking for, the tunnel.

 Tim stood and looked at it from a distance for a moment. Hatred.

 Walking inside, he sat down and leaned against the back. The pills were still in his hand. He set them down and took out his phone. He dialed Jay's number. 

_"Hey! This is Jay, i can't come to the phone right now, but leave a message and ill try to get back to you! PEACE!"_

 No way in hell Jay still had this number. It must have been six years old at this point, but Tim was happy that his old happy ringtone remained in tact. Jay sounded happy, in tact, not depressed or scared or any of that. A wave of sadness came over him as he realized that he had no way to contact Jay anymore, since that was the only number he had had of his. "Its for the best" He whispered sadly. 'I would just give him bad memories.'

 He sat the phone down and took out the pills, and poured a handful into his hand. He played with them for a moment, grazing down at them, wondering if this was the right thing to do.

 He put them in his mouth and swallowed. 

 He dialed Jay's number again.

 He left a voicemail.

 'I'm sorry.'


End file.
